Journey to another world
by kairi-heartilly
Summary: I woke up in the middle of nowhere – or so it seemed to me. It was cold, the first thing I noticed after figuring out that I was not where I was supposed to be. The biggest understatement of the year, really.


Hi there! How are ya doing? As all of you know, this is a Rhapsody fanfiction. It just appeared on my mind some day, so don't be mad if this story isn't good. -

In every living thing there is the desire for love. – D. H. Lawrence Chapter 1: Strangers 

I woke up in the middle of nowhere – or so it seemed to me. It was cold, the first thing I noticed after figuring out that I was not where I was supposed to be. The biggest understatement of the year, really.

To start from the beginning, I should be at home doing my homework otherwise my teachers would get really mad if I'd forget it again. Which happens pretty often, though. OK, I'll admit that I often forget those things. That's just the way I am.

My whole body hurt which was probably caused by the cold wind that made me shiver. After all, I didn't know how long I had been lying here on the grass and since – obviously – no one happened to have found me. I almost started to panick but after taking a deep breath I realized that this wouldn't help.

I stood up and looked around for a while. There were mountains. Oh great, that was really helpful. And then I saw someone coming closer. In such a situation I should have thought about hiding because I didn't know what the intentions of the stranger were but after all I was somewhere in the middle of nowhere and this was maybe the only person that could actually tell me where on eart I was!

So I probably did the most stupid thing: I ran towards that person and only seconds later I was thrown to the ground.

I stared at the person as something cold touched my throat.

"Who are you and what are you doing out here?" a soft voice demanded to know and I was surprised that a woman was speaking.

"I'm… I'm… I need help, I think." It sounded not very smart but I managed to get some words out, after all.

"So, that does not answer my question." the woman stated and I saw a flash of blonde hair, a beautiful face and a glimpse of bright green eyes.

"My name is Katharina." I said, still shivering. It was cold, too cold… "I don't even know where I am nor how I got here in the first place and I have not the slighest idea of **why** I am here, wherever **here** is."

"Oh." she said and stared at me. "You're… I'm sorry. Let me help you get up."

I took her hand and came to my feet again. "Mind telling me who YOU are?" I asked, maybe a little too harsh. 

"My name is Rhapsody." the woman said and smiled in spite of this terrible weather. "And you have no idea where you are?"

That's when I noticed her strange clothes. No one would wear such clothes and carry a sword where I come from. She looked almost like a warrior.

"If I had the slightest idea where I am… I don't think it would help…" I said and I knew this was nothing but the truth. Things like that only happen in novels, people disappearing and finding themselves in another world.

"Where are you from?"

As if my answer would make her understand. "It's far away from here, I guess. I never heard about such a place where I come from."

"I understand now." Rhapsody mused and I could almost see her mind work. "You're not from somewhere else… not from this continent."

"How do you know?" I asked and stared at her.

"Your name told me." Rhapsody smiled brightly and whistled something. "Nor from this continent."

She stared into the rain for a while, whispering something like "He's not going to like it.", then looked at me and said: "Let's go – we have to get you out of this rain and into some dry clothes."

"Where are we going?" I asked and wondered who "he" was.

"This land belongs to the Bolg. You'll soon meet their king." Rhapsody smiled as if she was talking about an old friend and I figured out that was just the truth.

"Ah've never seen a king before." I admitted shyly and grinned. "I wonder what he's like."

I hardly remember how we made it to the "castle" which was something I could hardly describe. It was more like a labyrinth inside of a mountain or something like that but I was not complaining. It was warm and dry insided and even this little piece of comfort made me feel a lot better.

Rhapsody hummed while walking ahead, looking back at me from time to time as if to check if I was still able to follow. Pretending wouldn't help: I was tired as if I hadn't gotten any sleep for a whole week and had to force myself to walk straight.

So you can guess I felt really relieved when we reached a room which Rhapsody told me I was going to stay in for a while to get some rest and hopefully needed sleep. She gave me some dry clothes before leaving and I didn't care. All I knew was that I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"Let's call it a day." I remember muttering those words and grinned. I didn't remember where I had heard this sentence for the first time but boy, that was a day.

Liked it? Hated it? Tell me! Would somebody tell me about some main places and persons and what they're called in the English novels? I've read them in German so far and I guess that some names or races may be spelled different. -

3


End file.
